


what do you do?

by kangjinnie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, after act 8 or something, i'm sorry for doing this please don't kill me, idek, mankai rookies are included, uh they're all kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjinnie/pseuds/kangjinnie
Summary: izumi's younger brother dies and the world comes crashing down on her. her other brother moves in with the rest of mankai (because he is a minor). romantic feelings start to evolve around troupe members.(aka i just wanted to write something cuz its almost 3 a.m.)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. tachibana minhee has been in a car crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minhee is 19 and junhee is 14. the two are izumi's younger brothers.

minhee reminisces about memories at home. junhee and izumi's laughter as they played by the beach near their old house. the time when they moved to their apartment on veludo way. when they watched their mom die in front of them due to a disease. the last time that they watched their father walk away. minhee was sure that his dad would be displeased if he found out minhee was walking away from acting and theater, but his dad didn't know what had happened to his son. the boy walked absentmindedly across the street back to his apartment at 3 a.m., only because he had gotten into a big argument while he had tried to leave his company and drop out of his art university. in the middle of the road, a car came speeding toward him, and minhee stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. he stood there and accepted his death.

izumi was up with sakyo, working on their financial budget for shows and such. suddenly, she got a call. "hello, is this tachibana izumi?" the person on the other side of the line asked.

"yes, this is izumi. who are you?" izumi asked, yawning in the middle of the sentence.

"this is veludo hospital. i am sorry to say that your brother, tachibana minhee, has been in a car crash. he is currently undergoing operation. we advise you to come here as soon as possible." the person said.

"oh, of course. we'll be right there." izumi said suddenly wide awake.

she turned to sakyo with tears welling up in her eyes. "sakyo, can you drive me to my apartment? i need to get someone. we're going to the hospital after." she responded with a shaky voice.

"sure, but if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" sakyo said, standing up and pulling his coat on and doing the same to izumi.

izumi looked back at sakyo and grabbed her keys. "minhee got into a car crash. we need to pick up junhee and get to the hospital right away." she said, her expression unreadable.

sakyo nodded and they both got into the car, making their way to what used to be the tachibanas' apartment. when they arrived, izumi unloked the door and immediately barged into junhee's room and found him sleeping on his desk, incomplete homework in front of him. seeing junhee sleeping so peacefully made her not want to wae him up, but it had to be done. "tachibana junhee, wake up." izumi said, shaking junhee gently.

junhee opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled, "zumi-nii? what are ou doing here?"

"jun, we're going to the hospital."

"wait, why?" junhee asked, semi-awake now.

"minhee... got into a car crash." izumi said, as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

junhee also had tears in his eyes and left with izumi and sakyo with his phone in his pocket. the ride to the hospital was filled with complete silence. when they got there, izumi asked where minhee was and a kind nurse showed them to the operation room that minhee was in. "... min-nii really did get into a car crash..." junhee muttered.

izumi looked at her younger brother who was now tearing up and opened her arms for a hug. junhee immediately leapt into her arms and buried his face into the crook of her neck. sakyo watched and decided to leave the two alone for a little bit. as the two siblings comforted each other, sakyo texted the adults of mankai.

**mankai adults**

**sakyo**

izumi and i will not be able to come home tonight nor see any of you in the morning.

**tsumugi**

would it be okay to ask why you guys won't come back today?

**sakyo**

what are you all doing up this late?

**itaru**

we all decided to go out for drinking at the bar near the dorms

also we could ask you the same thing, sakyo-san

**sakyo**

you guys all went out for drinks at 3 a.m.?

**chikage**

azuma decided it would be a good time to go out for drinks and bond

**sakyo**

ah, okay.

and tsumugi, to answer your question,

izumi has...

family problems to deal with right now and tomorrow

**tsumugi**

oh

ok then

see you guys tomorrow

**izumida azami**

**sakyo**

bon, you're going to have a new roommate starting tomorrow.

i am not going to be returning to the dorms today, but tomorrow.

please pack the things in my room and put them into boxes.

make sure that the room is cleaned.

**azami**

ok dad

just as azami had responded to sakyo, a doctor came out of minhee's operation room. "i a sorry to say this, but tachibana minhee has died during operation." they announced with a solemn look on their face. 

izumi immediately let out a sob and leapt into sakyo's arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck. junhee just stood there with silent tears streaming down his face. the young boy met eyes with the older man. sakyo could no longer the see the usual glint in his eyes, like his sister, so he gestured for junhee to come and join in the hug. the three stayed in that position for a few more minutes, izumi's sobs filling the silence of the room. then sakyo dragged the two back to the car and drove back to what used to be the apartment of the tachibanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i find myself once again writing something i might not even continue...
> 
> anyway, you might recognize the name minhee if you've ever watched pdx101. this is not a direct reference to the actual person, but instead a different version of him in a different universe.
> 
> on that note, thank you for reading the first chapter! i hope it wasn't too bad...


	2. the kids are freaking out and the adults are in pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the minors (except for azami) of mankai wonder where sakyo and izumi have gone as they help junhee pack up all of his things to move into the mankai dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this day is saturday and the children are in confusion as the adults are in pain as sakyo, izumi, and junhee are preparing to move junhee's things into the dorm.

junhee woe up squished between sakyo and izumi's bodies, absentmindedly staying sandwiched between them. _what are sakyo-nii and zumi-nii doing at the apartment?_ he thought, but then it all came rushing back to him. he began to feel tears in his eyes again after junhee reminded himself of the events that had happened just hours before. the boy sat up and looked around his now almost empty apartment. sakyo and izumi had decided since izumi was his legal guardian and that minhee was now gone, junhee would move into the mankai dorms. according to sakyo, only the adults of mankai and azami knew that the couple would be gone for today. well, only azami knew that junhee was moving into the dorms.

anyway, junhee got up and started packing up the rest of his stuff as sakyo and izumi slept in izumi's old room.

back at the mankai dorms, azami woke up to the sound of screaming. he groggily got out of bed, changed, and made his way into the living room. since the adults got back home at 6 a.m., the minors were the only people who were awake. they were expecting to see izumi and sakyo in the living room since all of the other adults had hangovers, but the two weren't there. taichi volunteered to check in izumi's room to see if the two were there, but they weren't there either. so, out of fear, taichi screamed as loud as he could, just to let everyone know that the only two adults that didn't have hangovers were not in the dorm. and so, the others started to rush around the dorms, checking every nook and cranny to see if the two were there. turns out, the two were no where to be found. so, they screamed in panic because there was no sober adult to watch them.

azami saw most of them panicking without the presence of an adult in the living room and rolled his eyes. he face palmed and headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat. in the kitchen, tsuzuru and kazunari were trying to prepare breakfast among all of the noise. the youngest actor walked up to the two and tapped their shoulders. both flinched in surprise and turned around to face the boy. "do you guys know what happened to sakyo-nii and izumi-nii?" azami tried to say over the chaos.

"if we did, the kids wouldn't be screaming right now." tsuzuru said groggily.

"apparently, they left at like 3 a.m. because izumi had a family problem and aren't coming back until tomorrow or something." azami stated.

kazunari deadpanned while tsuzuru sighed. "they should have told us instead... we could have been prepared for all of this chaos..." kazunari muttered as tsuzuru patted his back.

"this is what it's like to have irresponsible older 'siblings', kazunari." tsuzuru said.

suddenly, omi walked into the kitchen and tried to help the two but azami pushed him away and told him to get some rest. "anyway, azami, can you please help us?" kazunari asked.

azami nodded and started to help. throughout the day, the kids calmed down, followed by the adults apologizing for coming back so late. hisoka was the only one who actually didn't have a hangover out of all of the adults, but he didn't help take care of the kids. that night, tsuzuru and kazunari clocked out right when their head hit the pillow from most of the kids panicking for most of the day. meanwhile, azami was just packing up sakyo's stuff and cleaning his room, preparing for his new roommate.

**furuichi sakyo**

**azami**

are you going to come back at night?

everyone's being chaotic

**sakyo**

we might be coming back tonight

just have a little bit more packing to do

**azami**

i packed up all of your stuff and put them outside of izumi's room

with kumon's help

**sakyo**

good to hear

we'll be back at the dorm before dinner

**azami**

ok

once azami had finished texting sakyo, he sat at his desk, sketching makeup in a notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! the next chapter will go into a bit of the tachibanas' past cuz why not!
> 
> anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
